


(Im)perfection

by Insane_courage



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Best Friends, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_courage/pseuds/Insane_courage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it save to hide your true self?<br/>Can you hide all your imperfections?<br/>Or is everything going to fall apart right in front your eyes?</p><p>Emma works as a stripper at one of the most famous bars in town. Three nights a week  she is the head act. Every morning at 8:00 is Emma a normal college student trying to graduate. But wait it gets better she lives with her three best friends: Thomas, Minho and Newt, who don't know about her work as she calls it that way, until little puzzle pieces start to fall in their place. How will she hold it together?</p><p>This my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy.<br/>Please don't steal my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Im)perfection

Hi,  
Thank you for reading my story. English isn't my native language, so please if you find any mistakes let me know and I'll change it immediately.  
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Come on Emma you can do it, it's only like 10 minutes and nobody will ever know. So here I stand getting nervous like every time I need to go on stage. The audience is waiting for you, just do it. You signed the contract, remember why you need to do this. It will be fine.

When I enter the stage, the lights blind my vision. I can't see the audience and actually it's the only thing that makes me feel at ease. I begin my routine as usual, very slowly I start getting my clothes of my body while dancing sensual. Ugh, I hate this job. It pays the bills but seriously the taking of my clothes part while people are watching me creeps me out.

Finally my routine is over. While laughing at the crowd and waving, the only thing I can think about is the bath and glass wine that is waiting for me just around the corner. My boss tries to keep me around, I'm his best dancer, without me this bar wouldn't be so famous. The irony, nobody knows about my work as I called it this way and of course nobody knows that they force me.

The moment I close my eyes, my phone starts beeping.

~Minho~ Ems when will you be back from the restaurant??

~Thomas~ Ems, it's movie night and again you are late.. --'

Shuck, movie night? I would swear we planned it next week.

~Newt~ Come on guys she is working, she can't do a thing about it

~Me~ I'm sorry guys, thanks Newt. I will be there in like 30 minutes and bring food Please don't be mad at me..

~Newt~ It's okay love, they are just some dorks who don't know how hard it is to work. Drive save!

At the moment I shut down my phone, someone opens the door.  
"Good show sweetheart" says my awful boss Mr. J., also known as Ratman.  
"Thanks, Mr. J." I reply nicely.  
"See you tomorrow, it's a special night you know right?" He replies  
"Yes, I know Mr. J. the manager is coming to watch and I will need to dance for him" I answer a bit sarcastic. Mr. J. just nods and walks away. I really hate this guy.

While driving home I picked up some Chinese food I know the guys like. When I arrive I take my work clothes, which are basically nothing and try to hide them in my car. I never know when one of my dorky best friends takes my car without asking first. Standing at the door I sigh and put on a smile. I can do this, it's not like I need to dance for them.

Opening the door and looking around my eyes meet my three best friends. As I give them the food without even getting a hello from them I go to the kitchen so I could get some plates and stuff. I was exhausted from the dancing, but once in the month my dorky best friends and I have a movie night so I just needed to act normal.

Smiling I say: "Hi Ems, how was working? Oh, exhausting but I'm okay thanks for asking by the way". The guys look up at me and smiled instantly. All three jumped up and gave me a big hug. Shouting "Hi Ems, thanks for bringing food we love you". As I looked at the television I saw which movie they were looking at I laughed a little. They were watching frozen which means I missed the scary movie. Each movie night they would start with a scary movie and eventually watch a Disney movie because they were scared.

Carefully I moved to sit on the floor when I felt two hands picking me up and set me between them. The sweet gesture was from Minho, he could act pretty sassy and stuff but would always think about my well-being. I looked at the food and instantly felt uneasy, three days ago someone in the club screamed I was getting to fat. Thomas gently kicked my leg and gestured towards my still full plate. I smiled and start eating. Eventually I ate almost half and agreed to do the dishes later.

Newt puts his arm around my shoulders and Thomas went to sit on the floor leaning against my legs. I loved movie night, because on this nights I was just a normal college student who lives with her best friends. Once in a month I could act like a normal young adult girl and have fun. Tomorrow I would skip some lessons to practice my new routine for the manager. I rolled my eyes, I made a mess, my life was a mess and the problem was: nobody knew how bad it really was.

I didn't remember when I fell asleep but when two arms picked me up bridal style I didn't move I felt safe in the arms that dragged me towards my room. I felt three kisses pressed on my forehead and three guys whispering the same thing: "sweet dreams love, see you tomorrow". I whispered back, probably not loud enough, saying: I love you all. Eventually the door closed and I started moving, sleeping wasn't really my thing. Even in my dreams I wasn't safe.

P.o.v. Newt

While closing the door and getting back to watch some television I got the feeling something was wrong with Emma but I couldn't say what really. I would ask Thomas and Minho about it, we really loved Emma and I felt like she was tense around us. "Thomas, Minho can I ask you guys something?" I started the conversation. They looked at me and nodded both. "There is something wrong with Emma." They both nodded again. I was the only guy that said Emma and not Ems, she didn't really like her real name but I loved it. "Maybe we need to look after her a little more you know, I'm scared she will get herself hurt" said Thomas. We all nodded, but were tired and went sleeping. Tomorrow I would ask if she needed someone driving her to work because she always was exhausted..

P.o.v. Thomas

I couldn't sleep at all. Something was wrong with my best friend. I loved her so much, I couldn't live without her and everybody knew it. We were friends since kindergarten and she was always there for me. Growing up together because we were neighbors before we decided to share an apartment. Her life wasn't easy, exactly her life was pretty hard but I never heard her complain about anything. After kindergarten she went to another school and for her it was a living hell. She got bullied for so many years, she changed right in front my eyes from a really happy girl into a girl that didn't say anything at all. Eventually it changed, she never told me what she did to change everything but suddenly all the bullies were scared. Every time I ask her about it she just shrugs and changes the topic. I really hope she is okay...

P.o.v. Minho

The same sentence kept repeating in my head: If someone hurts our Ems, I'm going to punch the guy. Ems is like my little sister, I'm really protective over my best friends. Without her I wouldn't be standing here, she always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. She is kind, lovely and just perfect. Thomas introduced me to her and from day one we were family and told each other everything eventually I introduced Newt and our weird friendship was complete. We really complete each other but know I have the feeling Ems is hiding something. I also worked as a waiter and I was never that exhausted. Maybe I need to walk by her work tomorrow just to see.

My first chapter. I hope you liked it.  
Thanks!


End file.
